


Blue Nude

by Arwen88



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Half-Sibling Incest, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Public Sex, references to possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Loki and Thor have always been in love with each other. They never acted upon it for centuries, believing it to be wrong and for the other to not reciprocate their feelings. Everything changes when they find out the true nature of Loki.





	Blue Nude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuppu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/gifts).



> Written for the Cow-T of LDF (sixth week, "Minthe - NSFW") and, even if it's over, inspired by their Maritombola's prompt: Picasso - Blue Nude.  
> Yuppu proofread this because english is not my first language. All mistakes are mine anyway.

Thor had been hopelessly in love with his little brother since they were kids, and he had been pretty sure for a long time that Loki reciprocated his feelings too, but neither of them had ever acted upon it for centuries. Things had taken a turn for the better only after they found out that they weren't biological brothers, that Loki came from another planet entirely and therefore there wasn't anything that would make impossible for them to be together and for Loki to be his spouse in due time. Aside for their father.

Thor grabbed his brother and lifted him from the ground, roughly shoving him against the column, his hands gripping tightly his legs as the God of thunder threw himself on him to kiss him with passion. Loki moaned softly in the kiss, reciprocating him with all of himself as he carded his fingers in the long blonde hair of his brother, taking a hold of them and tugging hard. That elicited a moan from Thor too and the future king of Asgard pressed their hips together, letting Loki feel how hard he was already for him.  
They were hiding behind a curtain, only the fabric covering them from prying eyes of anybody who would have walked in the throne hall.  
There was the thrill of being so close to be discovered, to become public knowledge as lovers although Odin had forbidden that union.  
"Want you..." Thor almost growled between kisses, moving his lips from Loki's mouth to his neck, where he bit down hard with every intention to leave a mark for everybody to see.  
Loki moaned hoarsely, throwing back his head against the column, and tried to give him more skin to bite. He had to think about it for just a second before vanishing all his clothes using his magic, without a care in the world for being naked in public.  
Thot stopped any movement, surprised, and broke apart from his neck only to admire him. He had no objection, despite his jealousy, and grinned when Loki's skin slowly changed from his usual pallor to the shade of blue that they had recently learned to be his natural state.  
It had taken Thor a few days to get over the fact that Loki had red eyes and horns, but when his brother had told him that those weren't the only differences in his physiology, Thor had been more than willing to find out how to fully take care of those parts of Loki that weren't available when he used his usual asgardian form.  
Loki hurried up to open Thor's pants, impatient to have him, to feel him inside of his body in ways they couldn't usually have.  
"Didn't you said Jotuns get pregnant if they have sex this way?" Thor whispered, not really seeming worried about the possibility as he lifted Loki up only to take him down on his erection, slowly impaling him with a loud groan.  
Loki moaned and let his slit open up for his brother, getting wetter by the second as Thor's hot and hard penis breached his body, pushing deeper and deeper until he was completely inside of him.  
"Yes..." He moaned loudly, closing his eyes for a moment.  
Thor moaned and wasted no time before starting to move his brother's body on his erection, lifting him up only to shove him hard back down, enjoying the sound of Loki's skin slapping against his, the desperate moans escaping those blue lips that he loved to kiss, the grip of his vaginal muscles around his girth.  
He made Loki move faster and faster, driving hard inside of him, slamming his back against the column as building up his pace he ended up taking the man almost violently.  
Loki enjoyed fully that treatment and tugged hard at his blond hair, leading Thor's face against his own neck to make him bite down hard on that skin, almost hoping he would draw blood with his teeth, marking him as his own.  
Thor moaned and groaned, biting him and still thrusting hard inside of him. He loved to feel his brother so involved during the sex and was fully aware that it was probably because they had both wanted it for such long centuries without ever daring to act upon that desire. Now that they knew they reciprocated each other feelings it seemed they were unable to keep their hands for themselves.  
"What if it happens?" He murmured against Loki's ear, shoving hard on him.  
Loki didn't even pretend not to know what Thor was talking about and instead he licked his lips, letting his tongue slide over his new found fangs.  
"Well, I guess if the heir to the throne has a child by a noble blooded person, the most logical consequence should be to let them marry and procreate more..." He grinned wickedly.  
Thor made an undignified sound at the thought and slammed hard his penis inside of him, keeping Loki pressed down on his erection as he started to shoot his cum deeply inside of his slit. He moaned loudly as he looked his brother in the eyes.  
"Should I say you tricked me into getting you pregnant with my child?" He whispered with a grin, keeping Loki still as the man tensed in his own orgasm.  
Loki moaned and tugged hard on his hair to bring him close and have another kiss.  
"It's a trick only if it happens once, I suppose..." He murmured between kisses, not getting too far from Thor's lips.  
"Then I guess we should do it again, just to make sure father knows it was intentional on both sides..." Thor murmured before going back at kissing him.


End file.
